


Just What I Needed

by HeckinaHandbasket



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bratty princess Steve learns a lesson, Dom Billy Hargrove, Hop In This Handbasket We’re Going To Heck, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Spanking, anyway this is the dirty little fic I wasn’t sure if I was gonna post, or alternatively Billy Hargrove defends the importance of literacy with his bare hands, steve harrington is a brat, you can blame this one on my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckinaHandbasket/pseuds/HeckinaHandbasket
Summary: Billy had been trying to read this book for a week.But, for some reason, every time he brought it out and settled in for a good read, Steve appeared out of nowhere to demand his attention.First he needed Billy to fix the sink. Then he wanted Billy to taste his Alfredo sauce. And on and on and on until Billy started to check around the corners of their apartment for Steve before bringing his book out.He had just gotten into the center of the action, halfway through, when it happened again.The dulcet tones of his love ringing through the air like a drill through his skull.“Billy? Could you come here for a sec?”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture of a freshly spanked bottom in a sheer pink negligee and this is the result.
> 
> My brain should not be left to its own devices.

Billy had been trying to read this book for a week.

But, for some reason, every time he brought it out and settled in for a good read, Steve appeared out of nowhere to demand his attention.

First he needed Billy to fix the sink. Then he wanted Billy to taste his Alfredo sauce. And on and on and on until Billy started to check around the corners of their apartment for Steve before bringing his book out.

He had just gotten into the center of the action, halfway through, when it happened again.

The dulcet tones of his love ringing through the air like a drill through his skull.

“Billy? Could you come here for a sec?”

Billy mumbled into his fist, trying to stay immersed in the story.

“In a minute. I’m reading.”

“Billy.”

He didn’t look up as Steve’s voice drew closer.

“Billy.”

Maybe if he sank deeper into the couch cushions he could disappear and Steve would go away.

“Billy! Look at me!”

Billy slammed his book down on the couch with a snarl, glaring up at Steve in his—

Fucking.

Pink.

Transparent.

Negligee.

“Jesus Christ.”

Steve grinned at Billy’s punched-out words, holding the swishy hem out with the tips of his fingers as he turned this way and that.

“Do you like it? I saw it in the window and had to have it.”

Billy’s dick was going to kick the door down in his jeans and jump out of his fly any second now.

“Like it? Pretty boy, you’re gonna give me a fucking aneurysm.”

Steve preened at the attention, batting his lashes at Billy before sending a smug little glance at Billy’s discarded book.

The little shit.

Billy whistled appreciatively before slowly reaching over to pick his book back up and open it to where he had left off, suppressing a smirk at the irritation on Steve’s face.

“Looks great, baby. You’ll have to put it back on for me after I finish my book.”

He had to bite his lip against a bubble of laughter when Steve actually stomped his foot, airy skirt floating up with the motion.

“Put your stupid book down, already!”

Billy didn’t acknowledge him, slowly turning a page with a thoughtful hum.

“Billy! I’m talking to you!”

Billy held up his finger while he read the same paragraph three times in a row, taking nothing in but the sound of Steve huffing and flouncing off to the side.

“Billy!”

He didn’t move, nodding thoughtfully like he had just read something insightful.

And then.

Steve made a mistake.

He slapped the book out of Billy’s hand,asking him lose his place as it fell to the floor, cover denting at the corner.

Billy had to close his eyes for a second and take a deep breath before looking up at Steve who was visibly regretting his actions, fingers twisting in the hem of his chemise, eyes huge.

“Billy, I’m sorry, I just—“

It took absolutely no effort to make his voice snap like a whip, irritation so razor sharp that Steve winced at the sound.

“Come here.”

Now they had hit the negotiation phase, where Steve held out his hands and gave Billy the wide brown eyes and tried to act like he wasn’t the biggest brat in the fucking state.

“Billy, listen. I didn’t mean to mess up your book, I just wanted you to look at me.”

Billy was looking at him now. At the blush across his flustered cheeks, hair falling in his face as he shifted nervously on his feet.

“And you couldn’t wait five minutes?”

Steve’s gaze dropped as his blush ran down his chest, down to where his sweet little pink nipples peeked through the flat cups of his negligee. His cock was starting to fill under Billy’s heated stare, lifting the hem with every pulse of blood.

Billy was going to eat him alive.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Steve.”

Steve’s head hung low as he shuffled closer, daring a glance at Billy’s face when he was in arm’s reach.

“Listen, I said I was sorry, and—“

Billy slapped his own thigh so hard his palm stung, holding Steve’s gaze hostage.

“On my lap. Now.”

Steve’s lower lip trembled just enough to make Billy’s cock throb before he climbed onto Billy’s lap, long arms draped over his shoulder with a hopeful expression on his beautiful face.

Billy shook his head slowly, making no move to put his hands on Steve even though he wanted to touch so bad he was tearing up the cushions in his fists.

“No, on your belly. I want you across my knees.”

Steve’s cock jumped, the thin fabric doing nothing to hold it in place.

He chewed his lip, looking like he was going to argue so Billy arched one eyebrow expectantly.

Steve slid down to lay himself across Billy’s lap, face down.

His negligee rode up like this, the rounded curve of his ass hanging out of the bottom.

Billy wanted to fuck him through the floor.

He rested one hand on Steve’s nape, voice soft.

“What’s your color, sweetheart?”

That way Steve wiggled on his lap made his sweet little ass sway back and forth and Billy started salivating.

“Green, so green. So fucking green Billy, please.”

Billy couldn’t contain his smile as he squeezed the back of Steve’s neck, letting his other hand gather the hem up to the middle of his back, leaving all that creamy skin exposed.

“Good. You’re gonna count for me.”

Steve squirmed again, hard dick slotting into the space between Billy’s thighs as Billy rubbed slow, soothing circles over his ass.

The clap of impact when his palm struck the first cheek echoed so loudly in the empty apartment that it nearly drowned out Steve’s shocked gasp.

Billy waited for a second, and then two.

Three.

Steve cried out when he rained down a quick succession of flat-handed slaps.

Billy gathered a fistful of his hair, just enough to make sure it wouldn’t hurt too badly when he pulled to bring Steve’s head up, arching his back beautifully beneath the sheer pink mesh.

“Thought I told you to count.”

Fat, glistening tears quivered at the corners of Steve’s eyes, magnifying them until Billy thought he was going to drown.

“Sorry. I’m sorry, Billy!”

He dropped Steve’s head, sliding his hand back around his nape with a reassuring squeeze before lifting his hand away from his ass.

Steve’s breath hitched in anticipation, hands clutching Billy’s ankle.

“We’re starting over. Count.”

Steve was ready for the first one, rocking beneath the impact with barely a sound.

“One.”

Billy aimed for the blooming patch of red, letting his fingers take the brunt of the impact to really make it sting, to make Steve kick and wriggle, voice cracking.

“Two.”

He alternated between cheeks—

“Three.”

—cock leaking in his jeans at the slowly spreading flush—

“Four.”

—the jiggle of flesh on impact.

“Five. Ah!”

Billy clucked his tongue in mock sympathy, giving Steve a little break to massage his ass, squeezing until Steve moaned, rocking his hips, rubbing his cock against the rough denim of Billy’s jeans.

He started up again without warning.

“Six.”

Steve was panting, now, and Billy knew that if his lifted his face again there would be drool gathering at the corners of his mouth, lips slick and bitten red.

“Seven.”

Steve’s hips worked faster, seeking friction even as he squirmed away from the impact of Billy’s palm.

“Eight!”

Hie voice was gone, just, ruined. Rough and pitchy and wet, tears dripping onto the carpet by Billy’s foot.

“Nine!”

Billy squeezed his thighs together, trapping Steve’s cock as he let go of his nape to slide his hand down, petting over the soft material of his chemise before he spread Steve open, ignoring his shocked cry when his hole was exposed to cool air.

Steve rutted down into Billy’s thighs, whining and whimpering and Billy wanted to feel his pulse beneath his teeth, wanted to take him apart just to put him back together, just to see all of his beautiful pieces in Billy’s hands.

He let his palm come down hard, right on top of Steve’s vulnerable little hole and Steve came with a moan, spilling down the leg of Billy’s jeans, ruining his pretty little nightgown.

Billy gave him a second, rubbing his back with one hand while he stroked gentle fingers over the red, tender skin of his ass. Steve went limp, hands dropping from Billy’s leg to the floor with a thump.

Billy watched the way his ass went white beneath the pressure of his fingers before filling back in with shades of pink, speaking quietly.

“How many was that?”

Steve stiffened in his lap, head popping up to crane his neck and look up at Billy from breath tear-clumped lashes.

“Ten! Ten, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Billy! I didn’t—”

“Shh.”

Billy gathered him up into his arms, laying him down on the couch on his belly, carefully arranging his long, elegant limbs before brushing the sweaty hair away from his face.

“You did really well. I’m so proud of you.”

He could practically hear Steve’s happiness at the sound of his praise, eyes glowing up at Billy like a pair of stars dropped right in his lap.

Steve fumbled his arms under his chest to push up, twisting at the waist with his eyes locked on the painful bulge in Billy’s pants.

“Do you want me to—?”

Billy pressed him back down with a slow, insistent hand between his shoulder blades, ducking down for a swift kiss on the lips before kneeling between his limp thighs to undo his belt buckle.

“Don’t gotta do a thing, princess. Stay just like that for me.”

Steve nodded lazily, humming with contentment while Billy shoved his jeans down his hips enough to free his cock.

He took a handful of Steve’s chemise, rubbing the material between his fingers before bunching it up around his shoulders.

“I like this shit. You need more pretty shit like this. Wanna see you in these all the time.”

Steve’s soft “Yeah?” Was underscored by the sound of Billy spitting into his palm a couple of times before getting his hand around his dick with a groan.

He set a brutal pace, skin slapping as he took in the sight of Steve all rumpled and ruined beneath him, cheeks tear stained and ass glowing red.

Billy got his free hand on Steve’s ass, fingers digging in until Steve cried out and Billy shot hot ropes of cum across his reddened skin, all the way up to the messy folds of his negligee.

He sat back on his heels to catch his breath, idly rubbing his cum into the hot flush of Steve’s asscheeks while Steve wiggled and whined.

Steve stayed sprawled across the couch when Billy got up to wash his hands, lifting his feet with a grumble so Billy could ease in beneath.

He turned his head to smile at Billy, letting out an indignant squawk when he saw the book back in his hand.

“You’re still reading after that?”

Billy didn’t look up from his book, petting Steve softly and lifting his leg to kiss at his ankle.

“Just gotta finish this chapter, babe. Then I’ll run you a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was originally posted in my Smut Cave group and, like the adorable demons that they are, they encouraged me to also post my filth here. 
> 
> DM me if you’re interested in joining for sneak peeks and exclusive content in both fandom and my original works. Must be over 18.
> 
> Follow me at
> 
> http://heck-in-a-handbasket.tumblr.com
> 
> http://acthomasbooks.tumblr.com
> 
> https://twitter.com/acthomas_books
> 
> For ficlets, headcanons, shitposting, and more info about my books and writing.
> 
> ...there is a possibility that I might continue this fic into a chaptered piece. I’m trying to restrain myself from inserting plot and context and making it a whole THING because I am really bad at letting an AU go.


End file.
